


【米英】Sweetheart

by Tsubame741



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubame741/pseuds/Tsubame741
Summary: 傻子日常
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【米英】Sweetheart

-是米英  
-復健產物  
-本家向（？），國設  
-傻缺日常

“Can you please pass me the sugar, honey? ”

Honey。

這真的，是一個意外，亞瑟發誓，這句話就這樣自然而然地脫口而出，他從沒有想過要搞什麼日常中的浪漫小驚喜，他只是想要往茶裏加糖，而糖罐恰好在桌子另一頭，僅此而已。

但阿爾弗雷德不這樣認爲，他完全把這聲honey當成是亞瑟的真情流露，是充滿愛意的呼喚，這就是他們的愛情。阿爾弗雷德把（自以爲）接收到的愛意抱緊了捂熱了，他感覺到愛情正在胸懷裏膨脹，緊接着他打開自己的懷抱，如同打開一鍋加壓過的爆米花，將增量加倍後的愛聲勢浩大地在亞瑟面前炸開，是一場白色的雨，熾熱又香甜，焦糖味的，噼裏啪啦，劈頭蓋臉地朝亞瑟打過去。

“OF COURSE!! SWEETHEART!!!”

亞瑟後退兩步，仍躲不開阿爾弗雷德的擁抱，美/國/人像考拉一樣四肢並用，聲調跟情緒一同拔高到一個亞瑟覺得不妙的地步。

“SWEETHEART!! MY SWEETHEART!!!”

阿爾弗雷德抱着亞瑟蹦蹦跳跳，瘦削的英/國紳士像一根輕薄的葦草，被輕易地從地上揪起，連帶着雙腳離地了兩回。

在被迫接受了數個毫無情調，很用力，用力到發出啵一聲的親吻後，亞瑟終於被放開，並且如願在紅茶裏加了一勺糖。

但是亞瑟知道，這件事沒有一個星期不算完，阿爾弗雷德把椅子從桌子對面挪到他旁邊，兩個人肩並肩地坐着，他低頭喝下加了糖的紅茶，避開旁邊投射過來，盛滿期待的視線。

亞瑟是不會再叫一次那個稱呼的，這太肉麻了，這還讓他想起美/國還沒獨/立前的時光，小小一個的阿爾弗雷德是多麼可愛，聲音是多麼柔軟，他才是名副其實的sweetheart，是honey，是treacle，是比糖還要甜蜜的存在，亞瑟的心神飄忽了一下，瞥了一眼旁邊眼神發光的阿爾弗雷德，那比自己還要寬挺的肩膀，隨即意識到那已經是過去了，這傢伙已經獨/立了，已經該死地獨/立了！

茶杯在瓷碟上碰出明顯的聲響，亞瑟暗暗咬牙，他絕對不會再對阿爾弗雷德用那種稱呼！絕對！

然而，正如亞瑟的預料一般，這件事是不會輕易完結的。

“MORNING! SWEETHEART!!”

美/國/人的聲音與鬧鐘鈴聲並不相容，亞瑟只覺得他們吵鬧。

亞瑟吊起一隻眼瞅着阿爾弗雷德，他臉上的笑容比太陽還要刺眼，所以亞瑟又把眼睛閉回去了。他今天很不想上班，甚至想要向上司申請假期，到哪個人煙罕至風光優美的小島上避個三五七日，等阿爾弗雷德的熱情下去了再回來。

不過想想也是不可能的，亞瑟柯克蘭認命一樣吃起阿爾弗雷德沖好的早餐穀片，並像往常一樣阻止阿爾弗雷德一大早就開始吃冰淇淋的幼稚舉動，冰淇淋被截下，阿爾弗雷德卻沒有跟以往一樣開始跟亞瑟爭論冰淇淋早餐的正當性，他朝亞瑟wink一下，亞瑟察覺到的時候已經來不及阻止了。

“Okay! Sweetheart!”

他還是說了。

亞瑟覺得自己的頭髮更加毛躁了，他把冰淇淋擱下，並表示你愛吃多少吃多少不關我的事，阿爾弗雷德這次什麼也沒說，眨眨眼，撈起桌上的冰淇淋吃了起來。

縱使他們交往了，亞瑟也不喜歡在衆/國面前展現粘粘糊糊的戀愛關係，這場面光是想象就夠讓他窒息了，他警告阿爾弗雷德不要在開會的時候說些亂七八糟的，便先一步出門，乘地鐵到了世/界/會/議現場。弗朗西斯坐在他旁邊，眼神八卦得不行，在桌下用下/流手勢問他昨晚怎麼樣，亞瑟翻了個白眼，用嘴型惡狠狠地說了句閉嘴。

阿爾弗雷德跟路德維希踩着點準時到達，而費里西安諾總會比集合時間晚到個五到十分鐘。亞瑟緊緊盯着阿爾弗雷德，以防他在會議現場說出些讓自己國/際/性/死/亡的話。令人慶幸的是阿爾弗雷德似乎把亞瑟的警告聽進去了，他直呼亞瑟的名字，沒有用什麼奇奇怪怪的愛稱。

亞瑟心下松一口氣，但很快就被阿爾弗雷德天馬行空的提議挑起火氣，他站起來毫不留情地反駁阿爾弗雷德的觀點，阿爾弗雷德也跟他杠了起來，不滿地控訴反正我說什麼你都會反對我，亞瑟氣得眉毛倒立，直斥阿爾弗雷德不可理喻。

會議室開始混亂起來，英語和英語混在一起，偶爾跳出一段阿爾弗雷德發出的鬼畜笑聲。本田菊端坐在座位上，心想，這個時候弗朗西斯應該會出來，兩邊各打五十大板，變成那兩人的共同敵人，再演變爲三人大混鬥，而且弗朗西斯特別會挑時間，會選在亞瑟和阿爾弗雷德吵得鼻尖碰鼻尖的時候，兩條手臂在兩人中間一撥，跟摩西分海一樣，開出一條屬於自己的星光大道。

本該如此的，亞瑟和阿爾弗雷德也的確吵得臉貼臉，但這一切都在某一刻戛然而止，亞瑟罕見地投降了，他觸電一般跳開兩步，什麼也沒說就回了座位，於是一邊的英語消失，會議室裏只剩下美/國/人高亢興奮的美式英語，以及同樣美式的笑聲。

亞瑟在桌位上使勁揉搓自己的耳朵，磨着牙詛咒——阿爾弗雷德那個小鬼冷不丁湊上來，在耳邊丟了句Sweetheart，搞得他現在渾身不自在，很想走人，也很想揍人。

弗朗西斯轉過頭來調侃他是不是交往了之後捨不得了，對於英/國/人來說，法/國/人的臉上每一平方釐米都擠滿了欠揍二字，這是沒有道理的，也不需要道理，因爲法/國/人欠揍就是真理。於是只一眼，亞瑟便額冒青筋，理智嘎嘣斷線，揪起弗朗西斯的領子開始上手，動靜之大，令會議室內的衆/國瞬間矚目。

“不要把我想得跟你一樣噁心啊！！紅酒混蛋！！！”

“啊？！我噁心？！！所以你才會沒人愛啦粗眉毛混蛋！！！”

“你說什麼？！！”

“我說你沒人愛！！沒人愛！！！”

弗朗西斯和亞瑟的椅子都已經翻了，英語和法語如刀光劍影般交錯，不知道爲什麼還會夾雜兩句馬賽曲的調子。兩個人從受歡迎程度開始吵，話題頭也不回地滑向失控的深淵，最後變成單純的人身攻擊，弗朗西斯甚至兩手舉起三根手指放在眉毛上嘲笑亞瑟的粗眉毛，被亞瑟一拳揍在肚子上。

雖然不是通常的展開，但會議室還是變成了一片混沌，本田菊熟練地將座椅往午睡的費裏西安諾旁邊挪動兩寸，等待路德維希的怒氣值攢滿攢夠後拍案而起，怒吼，調停，點出會議重點，規定發言時限和順序，完成一整套熟練到令人心疼的控場流程。

說起來，他這種對爭吵走向的預判，也是熟練到令人心疼呢，本田菊想，並在路德維希進行調停的間隙喝了一口礦泉水。

今天的世/界/會/議也順利落幕了。

散會的時候亞瑟跟弗朗西斯一道走，只是因爲順路。弗朗西斯來回整理自己多了數道褶皺的領帶，亞瑟脫下已經不成樣子的西裝外套搭在手臂上，兩個人在沉默中各自反省會議中的衝動行爲，但又同時得出就算有下次還是不會忍耐的結果。弗朗西斯對此嘆了口氣，又不死心地開始勸導亞瑟，說既然交往了就對他溫柔一點嘛，你們是戀人哎。

說起溫柔，亞瑟就想起小小的阿爾弗雷德，又想到獨/立，再一路想到今天亂叫愛稱的，煩到不行的阿爾弗雷德，對了，現在旁邊還有個叭叭叭叭的弗朗西斯，亞瑟不禁捏緊了拳頭，但鑑於上一場打鬥發生在一個小時以前，而對於上一場打鬥的反省才發生在數分鐘前，增長的年齡給予亞瑟成熟與穩重，所以他忍下了這一回，只舉起了中指，語氣不善地扔了句要你管。

弗朗西斯還想給這個毫無愛情素養的英/國/人上上課，阿爾弗雷德突然出現，湊上來亞瑟來亞瑟去，亞瑟已經ptsd了，生怕他在弗朗西斯面前叫自己Sweetheart，兩個人拉拉扯扯走遠了，阿爾弗雷德回過頭跟弗朗西斯大聲說Bye-bye，弗朗西斯看着他護在亞瑟手上的手臂，拿出手機拍下他們的背影，選了個柔光濾鏡，加上心形外框，戳上幾個桃心貼圖，寫上“小少爺與他的大騎士”，在臉/書發佈，三秒後收穫兩個哇和六個哈①。

亞瑟被硬拽到阿爾弗雷德的車上，他問對方究竟要幹什麼，阿爾弗雷德兩根手指並起，點在額角一劃，行了個流裏流氣的禮，說，“回程的路當然是本hero送你回去啦，sweetheart！”

“你叫夠了沒有啊！白癡！”亞瑟跟炸了毛的貓一樣暴跳如雷，阿爾弗雷德聽見後哈哈哈哈哈地笑起來，說，“叫多少次都不夠啊！Sweetheart！Sweetheart！！！”

阿爾弗雷德將手臂搭在方向盤上，轉過身來正對亞瑟，“所以亞瑟也多叫叫我嘛，光叫名字不會覺得無趣嗎？”

亞瑟抱着手臂，別開頭，說，“不要，叫名字有什麼不好，你是不滿意我取的名字嗎？”

阿爾弗雷德把眼睛睜得圓圓滾滾，他滿心期待地看着亞瑟，說，“怎麼會，我就是想聽嘛，來嘛亞瑟叫嘛叫嘛——”

亞瑟頭上滲出汗水，他開始覺得這傢伙就算獨/立了也該死地可愛，下一秒他把這個念頭塞回大腦深處並上了三道鎖，但於事無補，他的氣勢已經弱下去了，抱怨似地碎碎念起來：“真的是……你爲什麼總提這種無理的要求，一天天的腦子裏在想什麼啊……”

“想你啊。”

一發直球將亞瑟柯克蘭打成腦震盪。

“我一直在想你啊，而且明明是亞瑟更奇怪吧，我們都在交往了，叫愛稱不是很正常的事情嗎？”阿爾弗雷德對自己的殺傷力一無所知，他接着請求亞瑟，“來嘛來嘛亞瑟，叫嘛——”

亞瑟的臉紅了又白，終於還是投降了，他總拿阿爾弗雷德沒辦法，他就是拒絕不了他，所以去媽的吧。

“我只說這一次，你聽好了。”他看上去十分勉強，發音方式就像一個英語初學者一樣，花了一段長時間才把氣從喉嚨裏吐出來。

他說：“Hon…honey.”

亞瑟搶在阿爾弗雷德歡呼雀躍之前重點強調，說自己只說一次，讓對方也不必刻意追求形式上的東西。

“作爲紳士，交往了也要保持風度，不能做些無意義的傻事。”

阿爾弗雷德撲上去抱緊了亞瑟，亞瑟沒有推開他，阿爾弗雷德開心了老半天，用各種肉麻的稱呼把亞瑟叫了個遍，拿自己的臉頰去蹭亞瑟臉頰，胡鬧了好一通，最後擦擦喜悅的淚水坐回駕駛座，滿懷笑意地說，“不過我覺得亞瑟也不是很聰明啦，所以這種事情沒有在意的必要啦。”

車裏的空氣突然凝滯。

那天亞瑟還是搭地鐵回家的。

END


End file.
